The roles of insulin, glucagon, plasma glucose concentration, growth hormone, epinephrine and ethanol on apolipoprotein b synthesis will be studied in normal subjects and patients with type I diabetes. Studies will use a pancreatic pituitary clamp procedure and stable-isotope labelled amino acid tracers.